Midnight Piano Solos
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Sweeney can't sleep one night so he goes down to the parlour and plays the piano. Someone else can't sleep either and hears him. Sweenett fluff. OneShot.


**Author's Note: I keep thinking of ideas for fanfic so I keep writing like crazy. Haha. Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**The moon shone brightly through the large bay window in Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop. The demon barber of Fleet Street was pacing around his shop. His cold black eyes scanned the dark, cold room. The candle that he had lit almost two hours ago, thanks to Mrs. Lovett, was burning down now. The sticky, hot wax was running down the candle, forming a puddle around the source of light. The barber took out his friend, his precious razor, and polished it. As he cleaned his precious friend, the red rubies from his customers came off easily. The silver razor sparkled in the moonlight. Sweeney began to speak with his better half, crooning to it. "Soon, my friend. Soon we will have him. Patience, my friend. Revenge can't be taken in haste," he sang softly. Sweeney was very malevolent towards the judge. He knew this. And it was the truth. "They all deserve to die," he whispered. After polishing his friend, Sweeney put it back and went towards the door.

Sweeney walked outside, the chilly November air clinging to his body. Compared to his shop though, it was the same temperature so he did not mind. The barber stepped onto the patio and them stopped. What was he doing? Why did he leave the shop? Mr. Todd continued on though, walking right into his neighbour's meat pie shop. The small bell above the door rang quietly as he entered. Sweeney then shut the door and headed towards the parlour.

Walking past the counter he grabbed the half full bottle of gin. Then he continued into the parlour and strode over to the wooden piano. An old, yellowed sheet of music sat on the ledge. Sweeney looked down at the bench and then he glanced at the dusty keys. He hadn't played the piano since he was younger; since he was Benjamin Barker. Now that he thought about it, Sweeney realized that he hadn't played the piano since he and Lucy were married. Now that he had remembered it, he could picture that night perfectly.

* * *

It was a fortnight after they had been married and both of them were sitting on the couch. Nellie was sitting on the bench in the corner, playing a soft tune. Albert had just walked into the parlour, patting his stomach. Benjamin glanced at him briefly, rolling his eyes, before looking back at his beautiful wife. Albert Lovett, his best friend, sure did love to eat.

"Benjamin. Benjamin," Lucy whispered, placing her hand on his arm gently.

Mr. Barker snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at her. "Wot, m'love?" he asked.

Nellie finished playing, the last key's pitch slowly fading away. Albert smiled, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Lucy looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Play a song, Benjamin. Play me a song. Please?" she begged.

"Darling, I haven't played in ten years," he said.

"Please?" she asked, her eyes begging.

Benjamin sighed and stood up. His virtuous wife was good at getting her way. He walked past Albert, who was sitting in his chair, and over to Nellie. "Nellie, me pet, can I play?" he asked softly.

The young, petite Nellie turned and looked at him. "O'course, Benjamin," she said, standing up.

The two friends traded places and Benjamin looked back at Lucy. "Please forgive me, dear, if 'tis terrible," he said.

Mrs. Barker nodded. Then Benjamin looked at the score that was sitting there. He studied it for a moment before looking down at the piano keys. Benjamin found his starting key. Mr. Barker took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to play.

The sweet, comforting melody rang through the room. The young barber opened his eyes and read the musical sheet. His delicate fingers gently pressed the key before moving onto the next key. Soon, after a few minutes, Benjamin finished playing. His hands fell to his sides. Then Benjamin turned around and looked at his wife.

Lucy Barker smiled at her husband and clapped softly. Then she glanced at Nellie and said, "Isn't Benjamin wonderful, Nellie?"

Nellie Lovett nodded and looked at the woman she envied. Oh, how she wanted to be Lucy. She would so rather be with Benjamin than with Albert. Yes, she did love her dear Albert, but he was nothing compared to Benjamin. "Yes, Lucy. Benjamin is wonderful," she said, smiling sweetly at Mr. Barker.

Benjamin Barker looked at Nellie when she spoke, complimenting him, and smiled back.

* * *

Sweeney Todd studied the yellowed score and silently gasped. The music that was sitting there was the same exact piece he had played many years before. Mr. Todd sat on the bench, taking a swig of the gin. The bottle became lighter and then the barber took another gulp. As he swallowed, the alcohol burned his throat. After finishing the bottle, Sweeney set it down beside him and then he started to play the piano.

The dusty keys were out of tune, but the melody was still there in the piece. The sound reverberated off the walls, filling the house section of the building with a loving, soft, sweet melody. Sweeney played, his fingers getting back into the rhythm of playing. Mr. Todd continued to play his song, unaware that one other person in the house had waken and was listening to him from her room.

Nellie Lovett woke up to the sound of the sweet piano playing softly. She opened her brown orbs and listened closely. As the song continued, it became louder. Finally, careful not to wake Toby, Nellie crawled out of bed and slowly walked towards the parlour. She quietly opened the door and peeked out. And there he was, in the corner. His head was bent down, concentrating. Mrs. Lovett glanced at his hands, watching them move gracefully. He was beautiful. He was wonderful. He was hers. After he finished playing, Mrs. Lovett stepped into the parlour. She watched him relax, watched him look at the music. Nellie took a deep breath and said, "Tha' was beautiful, Mr. Todd."

Sweeney turned and glanced at her. His eyes flashed, but Mrs. Lovett couldn't place the emotion. He stood up and strode over to the baker. "My pet," he crooned, stopping in front of her. Mr. Todd placed his hand around her neck and led her over towards the piano. "My pet, 'ave you played at all since Lucy and…and…" he trailed off, struggling wit the word. " 'Ave you played since Lucy and…and Benjamin were 'ere?" he finally managed to ask.

Nellie looked at him, surprised. "Benjamin? Since the lil' nit an' Benjamin were 'ere? Nah. I haven't played since they were here," she said.

Sweeney made her sit on the bench. "Play," he said, his large hand still resting on her small neck. "Mrs. Lovett, please, play. If I 'member correctly, you play beautifully," Mr. Todd said.

Mrs. Lovett glanced up at him briefly before playing a quiet tune. She did not wish to wake Toby, so her fingers tapped the keys ever so gently. She made up the tune as she went, the sound echoing off the walls.

Sweeney Todd watched her long, skinny fingers. The melodies that she could think of in her head were brilliant. He walked over to her side and sat on the bench next to her.

When Nellie Lovett finished playing her melody she glanced at the barber for approval. She smiled weakly, praying that he liked it.

Sweeney Todd glanced over at her and smiled ever so slightly. "That was brilliant, my love," he said.

Mrs. Lovett blushed and looked away. "Brilliant, Mr. Todd?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett. Brilliant."

She glanced back at him and smiled. "Thank ya, love. You were wonderful also," Mrs. Lovett whispered.

Then Sweeny bent down slightly and gently pressed his lips against hers. Nellie kissed him back, hoping that there would be more midnight piano solos in the future.


End file.
